The present invention relates generally to the field of cardiac pacing systems, and more particularly to a cardiac pacing device having pacing control for providing multi-chamber post extrasystolic potentiation (PESP) therapy.
Modern cardiac pacing devices and systems, such as implantable pacemakers and cardioverter-defibrillators, are capable of providing PESP therapy to one or more chambers of the heart. A device providing PESP therapy prematurely excites the atria and/or the ventricles, causing a premature contraction. If timed properly, the premature contraction provides an effect that increases contractility, i.e., the ability of the myocardium to contract and relax. An increase in contractility leads to an increase in stroke volume (i.e., the amount of blood ejected from the ventricles per heartbeat). Thus, an increase in contractility is desirable, particularly in patients suffering from heart failure (HF).
In typical cardiac pacing devices and systems providing PESP therapy timing of delivery of both the premature atrial pulse and the premature ventricular pulse is based on a sensed or pulsed ventricular event.